Dear Lizzie
by QueenieNRCatFan
Summary: I read that this was going to be a title of Lizzie McGuire soon, so I started a fanfic about it, plz R/R! :)
1. Default Chapter

Dear Lizzie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada yada yada. (*** Is the animated Lizzie)  
  
SCENE: Lizzie's house, she is talking to Miranda and Gordo on the phone  
  
MIRANDA: Lizzie, I just want to say for the record that I'm glad that you're over Ethan.  
  
GORDO: Ditto to that.  
  
LIZZIE: Thanks guys. It's taken me awhile but I've realized now that there are other fish in the sea.  
  
GORDO: I'm glad you feel that way Lizzie. It's a good outlook.  
  
(Miranda's mom yells for her to come downstairs and help with the laundry) MIRANDA: Guys, I gotta go. I'll see you both tomorrow at school.  
  
LIZZIE/ GORDO: Later. (She clicks off)  
  
(There is a little bit of an odd silence for a while; until Gordo breaks it)  
  
GORDO: Lizzie, can I ask you something?  
  
LIZZIE: Sure Gordo, shoot.  
  
GORDO: That night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, why did you pull me into slow dance with you?  
  
***This is weird. I thought that was just a dance between friends. Does Gordo like me that way? Nah!! This is Gordo, my buddy, my pal.  
  
LIZZIE: I just wanted someone to dance with that night. You were the only guy there. I mean, Lanny was just a kid and I didn't want to dance with my brother Matt!  
  
(trying desperately to not sound dejected) GORDO: Oh, ok that is what I thought, just checking. I gotta go now too. See ya at school tomorrow. Night. LIZZIE: Night. (They click off) Wonder what that was about? (*** has question marks swarming around her)  
  
GORDO: I've got to tell her how I feel, someway, but how??  
  
A/N So what do you think? I've got another couple of chapters to this that I'm working on. Should I put them up? Tell me by reviewing. 


	2. not a chapter 2, but an author's note

Alright, first of all thank you all who reviewed this story. I sadly though have some bad news for you all. It won't be updated till Mid-August or later. I am soooo swamped till then. Sorry. 


	3. The truth and real chapter 2

Dear Lizzie, Chapter 2  
  
SCENE: The bus stop that takes the gang to school, Gordo is there alone and he is writing a note  
  
GORDO: (in his head as he writes) Dear Lizzie, I know I am extremely out of line doing this, but I need to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you this for a really long time. Okay, I'll stop babbling now and let it out. I love you. I know it is very shocking coming from me David "Gordo" Gordon. I've crushed on you since after the kiss you gave me while teasing me about Brooke. Then, I saw you kiss Ronnie and it was like you ripped my heart out and put it through a meat grinder. That is when I knew it was love. So, there you have it Elizabeth McGuire, I love you. If you don't feel the same, I can pretend like I never told you this, if you do feel anything remotely the same, call me tonight at 10:30pm.  
  
Gordo  
  
He was folding the note when Miranda sat down beside him. MIRANDA: Hey Gordo, sup?  
  
GORDO: (nervously putting the note away) Nothing much this morning, just waiting on you and Lizzie.  
  
MIRANDA: Well, I'm here, now we just need Lizzie. (Gordo nods, while meanwhile we see Lizzie in her house talking to the toaster)  
  
LIZZIE: Okay Lizzie, today you tell Miranda how you feel. You've been friends with her since kindergarten. She has the right to know that she's free to have Ethan. Plus I need her help in telling Gordo the truth.  
  
(her mom offscreen) Lizzie, you need to hurry to the bus, it leaves in less than 5 minutes.  
  
LIZZIE: Okay mom, I'm off.  
  
SCENE: Gym class, Lizzie is talking to Miranda  
  
LIZZIE: Sorry I was late this morning. This is the first chance all day I've had to tell you something. It's really huge, okay?  
  
MIRANDA: Alright, go ahead.  
  
LIZZIE: I don't like Ethan anymore. At least not in the love sense. I've not liked him that way for about a year but I didn't want to tell you till now. You're free to ask him out and I won't be jealous at all.  
  
(Miranda is pleasantly surprised) Well Lizzie, that's great, who do you like?  
  
Lizzie opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted. PE Teacher: Ladies, line up we are going to learn the tango with the boys PE class. (The boys file in, Gordo is first in line.  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun! That's a great place to end right? Anyway, chapter four will be up in about a week or 2. Please review. 


	4. The Delivery

Dear Lizzie, chapter 3  
  
The Note Delivery  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. You are so kind. Sorry this took so long to get put up. Also, I don't think I am going to show Matt, Lanny, or either of Lizzie's parents. They would just distract from the story imo hehe  
  
Gordo waved to Lizzie motioning for her to get in line so that they would be partners. She blushed, smiled and nodded. Miranda just stood behind and smiled, she knew exactly what Lizzie almost told her.  
  
PE Teacher: Ladies, please get in line to choose partners. (Miranda got a new boy that no one knew the name of, Lizzie got Gordo, and Kate of course got Ethan)  
  
PE Teacher: And one two three, one two three. (She continues counting till the song is over)  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, I have something to give you. Could you not react to it till after school?  
  
Lizzie: Sure Gordo. (They stopped dancing for a minute)  
  
Gordo: Here. (He hands the note to her)  
  
Before Lizzie can read it, the song finishes. The teacher sends them out to the showers. (A/N separate ones, perverts! Hehe)  
  
SCENE: Later that day, at lunch.  
  
Miranda: So, you and Gordo seemed to be pretty close while tangoing this morning.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, Miranda that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I love him. Yes, I Elizabeth McGuire love G---  
  
(She is interrupted by Gordo sitting down)  
  
Gordo: Who do you love now Lizzie? I guess I came into the conversation too late again.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, no one special. Also, I know you're going to ask me, I've not read that note yet.  
  
(Trying not to be dejected) Gordo: Oh, ok. That's amazing how you read my mind Lizzie. (He smiled and she smiled in return as their eyes met) 


	5. A Happy Fairy Tale, Lizzie McGuire Endin...

Chapter 4  
  
The Talk  
  
Disclaimer: You know if I own anything or not  
  
SCENE: That night it's 10:29pm; Gordo is pacing his room waiting for his phone to ring. You can tell he is nervous  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!! His phone rang with increasing loudness. He ran to answer it.  
  
Gordo: Hello? (He asked nervously)  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I read your note. (Silent pause)  
  
(after what seems like forever) Gordo: Well, your thoughts are..?  
  
Lizzie: I don't love you the way you love me. I'm sorry. (She hangs up without any more said by either her or Gordo)  
  
Gordo, for the first time ever in his life on the show is shown crying  
  
A/N Great place to end right?  
  
  
  
Nahhhh! You all don't like short chapters so I continue  
  
Scene: The next day at the bus stop, this time Lizzie is writing a note  
  
(in her head) Dear Gordo, I'm sorry about last night. I think I was wrong. Please meet me in the park at 4:30pm tonight.  
  
Lizzie  
  
Miranda then shows up. She sees Lizzie folding the note up.  
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie! What's up?  
  
Lizzie: (pretty upset) Nothin' much, just finished writing a note. I feel really bad about last night.  
  
Miranda: What happened last night?  
  
Lizzie: I called Gordo about a note he wrote me telling me he loved me and I told him I didn't love him the way he loved me.  
  
Miranda: Why on earth would you do that?!  
  
Lizzie: I freaked out okay! I know I love him the same way, but what would that do to our friendship?  
  
Miranda: Good point, but you never know till you try it out.  
  
Lizzie nodded as Gordo headed towards them.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo. (He ignores her)  
  
Miranda: Brrr, pretty cold tension between you two. (They scowl at her, so she decides not to talk)  
  
Scene: After school that day, Lizzie and Gordo have not talked to each other at all. Only contact was Lizzie giving the note to him while they tangoed again in PE. The setting is now the park.  
  
Lizzie is sitting on a bench, on the verge of tears as Gordo walks up to her.  
  
Gordo: You really shouldn't cry today, I cried last night and that shock is enough for everyone to not cry anymore for at least a week.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I thought you would never speak to me after last night. I didn't even think you would read that..  
  
Gordo silences her by putting his finger to her lips.  
  
*** is trembling all over) : I'm trembling but it isn't my usual "Oh my gosh can I do this" this trembling feels good.  
  
Gordo kisses her on the lips, softly and sweetly and as he is pulling back Lizzie kisses back as *** continues to tremble with good excitement. After what seems like forever for both of them, they pull away at the same time.  
  
Gordo: Sorry, I just had to see something. I guess you were right to say you didn't love me. No sparks, right? (He starts to leave)  
  
*** WAIT!! No! Stop! (She waves banners, shoots rockets, etc. to get his attention)  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I lied last night! I do love you. I guess me kissing back wasn't a good enough clue.  
  
(Gordo turns back around) : Really? Why did you say you didn't love me last night?  
  
Lizzie: I didn't want to lose our great friendship if we ever break up. Then, I thought it over more and wrote that note. Miranda mainly convinced me to tell you. She said "You'll never know if you don't try it out."  
  
Gordo: I'm glad you rethought over what you should do.  
  
Lizzie: I'm glad I did too. (Gordo leans in to kiss her again and she welcomes him with open arms.)  
  
*** I've got my Prince charming, and I'm never letting go. (She melts) 


End file.
